


I Love Kanye (And My Boyfriend)

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [54]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Kanye West - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: mickey is lowkey obsessed with kanye west and one day ian catches him rapping to the whole "i love kanye" song and just melts bc love of his life is so adorable (ian loves him sm he saves up and buys mickey a pablo top & mickey becomes the happiest person ever)





	

Ian is so excited because his package is supposed to be here today. Just in time for Mickey’s birthday. 

 

He walks into their apartment building and practically runs to their mailbox. 

 

He turns the key and sitting inside is a perfect box and an envelope, whose contents will make his boyfriend so happy.

 

Ian grabs the item and skips up the stairs to the apartment he and Mickey share. 

 

When he reaches the door, he can hear Mickey rapping inside so he slips in quietly. 

 

“See, I invented Kanye, it wasn’t any Kanyes. And now I look and look around and there’s so many Kanye. I used to love Kanye, I used to love Kanye. I even had the pink polo, I thought I was Kanye. What if Kanye made a song about Kanye. Called ‘I Miss The Old Kanye’? Man, that’d be so Kanye."

 

Ian can’t help but giggle at how cute his little boyfriend is, just dancing around and rapping the words he knows so well. 

 

His laugh snaps Mickey’s attention to him, whose face turns pink with a slight blush. 

 

“Oh.” Mickey bites his lip. “I didn’t hear you come in.” He mumbles. 

 

Ian smiles at how shy Mickey looks, stepping forward and pressing kisses to his cheeks. 

 

Mickey laughs, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist.

 

“I got you something.” Ian grins. “For your birthday.” 

 

“Oooo. Gimme gimme.” Mickey teases, rubbing his hands together greedily. 

 

Ian grabs the package off the counter and places it on Mickey’s lap. 

 

Mickey tears the tape, excitedly ripping into the box. 

 

He gasps as he pulls the orange tee out. 

 

“You didn’t.” He breathes. 

 

“I did.” Ian smirks, so happy that his boyfriend’s happy. 

 

“Oh!” Ian reaches for the envelope beside him. “There’s a card too."

 

Mickey opens it carefully and when he pulls out it’s contents, he drops the letter like it burned him. 

 

“No fucking way!” He yells, reaching down and studying the papers inside. “How, Ian?"

 

“Your sister pitched in too.” Ian shrugs. 

 

“YOU GOT ME FUCKING KANYE TICKETS?"

 

“Mmhmm.” Ian smiles, catching Mickey as his jumps into his arms, wrapping his legs around Ian’s torso. 

 

“I love you.” Mickey whispers, squeezing his boyfriend tightly. 

 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kind of funny since Kanye ended up canceling his tour, but just go with it for the sake of the fic. 
> 
> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
